


A Thousand Pleasures

by Spunky0ne



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spunky0ne/pseuds/Spunky0ne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as poor Renji and Byakuya make their feelings known to each other, Byakuya is called to act as consort to the new king. But a deadly secret awaits them in the spirit dimension...and someone unexpected will interfere with them along the way. Aizen/Renji/Byakuya...yes, that's a threesome. Oh, and it has the possibility of mpreg...maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Didn't Know He Was...

(Abarai Renji's musings)

It's a fact that no one in the whole damned Seireitei knows sixth division taichou, Kuchiki Byakuya better than I do. From the moment that gorgeous, petal wielding nightmare walked by me the day he stole Rukia away from me, I made it my business to know everything about the man.

Does that make me a stalker?

Yeah, probably. But even though he might not have deserved it for offering my best friend a place in his very rich noble home, he certainly did for alienating her from the moment she accepted, hurrying her off to the thirteenth division, and then trying to forget that she existed. And don't even get me started on him siding against her when she was brought up on charges that earned her a death sentence.

But then, I didn't know about those first things when I set out on my little vendetta to get stronger and go beat the ever-loving shit out of him. I have to admit, I was just extremely pissed about losing the one person who survived childhood in Inuzuri with me.

I could handle growing up on the streets...you know, freezing my ass off in the winter, having to go and soak in the polluted river at the end of town to escape the heat of summer, stealing clothes to cover my bare ass and food I usually gave to littler kids to keep them from starving. I could stomach pissing in the bushes, sleeping in boarded up, condemned buildings or curled up in caves...under a stairway (except I couldn't really sleep 'cause I'd snore and get the crap beaten out of me with a broom handle). I could resist the creepy brothel owners who promised chosen street kids a comfortable bed, easy life and an income, but who raped them, themselves and subjected them to the horrors of sexual slavery, locking them up, starving them if they didn't behave, working them too hard and setting them up with cruel, sadistic creeps who sometimes killed them with their perversions. I could take the horrible things people called us...'pigs,' 'rats,' 'refuse.' And those were just the nice words.

But Inuzuri was a walk in the park next to watching all of my friends but Rukia succumb to the dangers of street life, then having this absolutely stunning 'handsome prince' sweep into town and take her away too. Sure, she was alive. But having to watch her walk by, neither of us able to even look at each other, let alone exchange a single word? There's no closure in that. It's just fucking torture.

Why her?

Why my best friend?

Oh, shit...I guess I am too obvious, right?

Let's be honest here.

It isn't that he swept into town and stole away my best friend and the only one to survive the streets of Inuzuri with me. I'm a loyal, determined friend, but friendship? Honestly? I'd carry a grudge like that if someone hurt or killed my best friend, but Kuchiki Byakuya didn't do that! (Damn him...) Really he didn't do anything that should have riled me to the point of seeking bankai.

Anything, that is...except walk so close to me that I couldn't help but see that perfect skin of his close up, those frowning, sensuous lips just made for kissing. I couldn't help but shiver when the end of his expensive heirloom scarf brushed against my skin, screaming, "Here, Renji! Tie me up with this and fuck the living daylights out of me, PLEASE!" Then...he hit me with the finishing blow...that light, sweet scent of sakura that slipped inside my senses, giving me an instant, very painful hard on, and years of nightmares about being so close to burying myself in that beautiful, perfect body of his and never emerging, but always being stopped by something...or someone.

Yeah, I lied to myself as I made myself stronger. I told myself that it was so that I could beat him, prove myself and win Rukia back. But really, the honest truth is that nothing short of beating Kuchiki Byakuya to a bloody pulp was going to make the man notice I was alive.

So, I trained like a maniac, lying to myself the whole time. But that lie...and my heart, broke into pieces when he abandoned her and stood with her accusers during a time when any real brother would have supported and protected his sister. As much as I was secretly in love with Kuchiki Byakuya, I couldn't understand why he would do that.

And that, very quickly turned my adoration into pure hatred. I had reached manifestation by then, and was almost ready to astound him with that, when Rukia was brought in and sentenced to death. But his response to that pushed me over the edge and the rest of the way to achieving bankai.

Except that instead of wanting to fight my way into his heart, I wanted to destroy him. I put my best effort into doing that, trying to get past him to go and save Rukia, but my bankai was too new and he was too strong. He left me in a pool of blood with that pretty, expensive scarf laid over my wrecked body as a sign of his respect and appreciation for my determination and growing skill.

As soon as I could move again, I headed for Rukia, figuring that I could always take her brother on again later, but Rukia's life was in danger right then. I heard, on the way, that Ichigo had defeated him, but oddly, I felt a knot of worry for him...until the messenger also told me that my taichou was still alive and had walked away from the battle.

That was the first moment I remember ever really being worried about him getting hurt or killed. Before that, I wanted to do it myself...

Then, came the moment that cleared up everything for me...the moment that all of the lies I'd told myself fell apart and my heart broke all over again.

_"Kill her, Gin."_

_"Well, if I must. Shoot to kill, Shinzou."_

It seemed to take forever for that snake's sword to reach her...even though I know how fast his blade really is. It was just that my best friend was about to die, and there was no fucking way to get my ruined body off the ground to stop it.

Turned out, I didn't have to.

It was strange to me that I didn't sense his reiatsu right away, so there was no warning...just the sound of his flash step, then the shock that hit me as he landed and Gin's blade sank into his chest and cut through him. I'd never seen Kuchiki taichou take a hit like that. And as much as he was god awful powerful, he'd just been pummeled by Ichigo and hadn't been healed.

_"T-tai...chou!"_

Nobody even heard me.

But even though I couldn't move and even though I couldn't make him hear me, I could be honest with myself. I could admit that I hadn't originally wanted to hurt him at all. That first day when he walked by, yeah...I thought, Why her? But what was really in my heart was...Why not me?

He should have been my prince, my dream come true. I wasn't so pissed about him taking my friend away as that he chose her over me. It's stupid, I know. But it made sense to my twisted, crazy mind. So...finally admitting it to myself, I went to his room at the fourth, after being patched up. I went and I refused to leave, even when he wanted me to. From that moment on, I was honest with myself.

But not with him.

Things got better after that. Taichou, as I started to call him, called me to the manor after he was released...safer ground than the sixth, where he was my taichou and I'd turned against him.

_"Renji, the reason I called you here today is because of something that you said as we battled. It has been in my mind and I feel it best to address it with you."_

He looked down at the plate of sushi that the staff had brought out for our lunch, then he looked back at me.

_"You said that I never troubled myself with what my subordinates were doing."_

_"Taichou, I..."_

_"You were right."_

I swear, you could have knocked me over with a fucking feather. He looked up at me with those big, gray eyes...serious, serious and so damned pretty I wanted to grab him and kiss him right there.

_"I had thought that I didn't need to trifle with others...that I was strong enough that I didn't need to be protected by people weaker than me. And being close to them was only an invitation to disaster if indeed they were likely to die on my behalf. I thought that distance was the only protection I needed. But that was wrong."_

He paused again and I could see that he was searching for the right words. I felt something odd inside as he looked into my eyes. Taichou almost never does that, so when he does, it's almost painful.

_"Renji, you are my fukutaichou. And a large number of fukutaichous perish in the line of duty. Part of the reason that I did not 'trouble myself' with you is that I concerned myself too much with how it would feel to invest in you and then watch you be lost, sacrificing yourself for me."_

_"You...?"_

_"I depended almost solely on my own strength instead of trying to build a strong team. But even as I did that, you did not. You cared about your own subordinates and you did train with them. You were in better touch with them, and when some were lost, you mourned them. You have acted more as their leader than I have, holding myself apart as I did."_

_"Well, Taichou, it is the fukutaichou who is supposed to train the..."_

_"Under the watchful eye of an invested taichou, yes."_

I couldn't think of anything to say, so I just shut up and waited as he thought a bit more.

_"Aizen's treachery was a horrible thing," he said, more quietly, "But it did open my eyes to my mistakes, and just as you told me that you are going to fix yours, I will address mine also."_

_"O-kay? How?"_

_"You are to arrive at the division on time in the morning, twice a week and we will train together before addressing any other duties."_

_"You are going to train with me?"_

I was shocked. After what I'd done, I never would have expected he would do that.

_"You look surprised. Why?"_

_"I don't know. I just...after everything..."_

_"Soutaichou has said that we are to realize our mistakes and we are to fix them. I will not punish you when I also transgressed. And punishment would be a waste of time considering the battles in our near future with Aizen."_

He took a sip of tea, letting his words sink in.

 _"Additionally,"_ he went on, _"I will meet with you to discuss your choices for deployments, I will address the squad during morning training weekly and I will conduct regular drop ins on training of the rank and file. I want you to inform me of any problems you think I need to know about. I will leave it to your discretion to make those decisions about what needs to come to me."_

I left the manor so stunned that I don't remember walking home. Although at first, I was worried that he was all talk, he really did change things after that. And we all got stronger.

The battles with Aizen beat us all down, and we trained even harder after that so that if he ever got out and threatened us again, we would be ready. We were in good shape going into our battles with the human fullbringers, even though I teased Taichou about getting cut up by such a lame opponent. Yeah, I was joking, but he didn't think it was so funny and took me out to kick my ass all around the training yard. He took me out to dinner afterward, though...something he had started to do because it was convenient, but was becoming more of a habit.

Then...just as I'd convinced myself that the ice around my prince's heart was beginning to melt, the Sternritter showed up and blew everything to hell. If I was scared when Gin cut him through the heart, I was ice cold terrified at what As Nodt did to him. I thought that he was dead for sure that time.

But he's fucking Kuchiki Byakuya.

He survived, though just barely. And we joined forces...oddly me with bankai and him without. We tangled with that son of a bitch in a final, winner-take-all battle and won it together. We got through the war and both came back alive. And now, our division has been rebuilt and everybody's healed. Things are back to normal and we're both sitting here. He's looking down at the papers on his desk and stealing glances at me now and then.

I think he knows what's in my head, and what I sense tells me that he's got some feelings of his own about that. I just don't know if I can stand to hear them. After everything we've been through to get here, I don't want to wreck things. But doing nothing will only make us likely to drift apart. And as we've learned, stalling when your life is built around wars is not a smart thing. Any day could be your last.

Any day...

"Renji?"

Oh my kami, when did he get up and cross the room?

"There's something I need to talk to you about."

With my luck, it's probably work related.

"I think that we both know what I'm going to say...so I won't say it."

What?

When did he sit down in that chair beside mine?

Why is he leaning forward?

Gods, that sakura scent is overwhelming me. I think he's got to see I've got a hard on the size of Mount...

Shit!

Is he going to...kiss me?

He...is...

Kuchiki fucking Byakuya is...kissing me!

His hair feels like the expensive silk he wears when he's not working and his lips are even softer and warmer than I'd dreamed. I'd always thought that he might be a little cold to the touch, but, oh...oh gods, he's so warm all over and pressing against me as this first incredible kiss just goes on and freaking on!

I think I'm dying.

He couldn't kill me with his sword, his kido or his bankai, so being the fucking badass he is, he's going to kill me with his soft lips, his hot tongue that's making mine a very devoted slave, his hands, his warm body...everyfuckingthing...

Oh...

Oh gods, please don't let this kiss end!

But everything ends, and this kiss follows that rule.

He pulls away from me, and it feels like I just lost my best friend all over again. I think I made a sound because he looks into my eyes questioning-like. Then, I see a flash of uncertainty...a breathless moment of waiting.

I realize a few seconds later that he's waiting for me to say something, to move, to do something. But it's like when I was lying on top of Soukyoku Hill all cut apart. Moving is a problem. Fuck, after that kiss, breathing is a problem. But my heart is racing so fast I feel dizzy. And in the end, I collapse onto his shoulder as much from dizziness as in answer.

"Renji?"

"Yes," I manage, "Fuck yes! That...was...amazing!"

"Then you...?"

"Yeah, I do."

He smiles at me and I'm sure I just came. My head spins, but we're kissing again and I am not missing that for the world.

We're forced to stop and look official as the door opens, and to our surprise, Kuchiki freaking Ginrei walks in with a royal escort.

"Grandfather," Byakuya says, smiling, but not as big as a moment ago, "Why are you here?"

"I am here on behalf of the king," the old man says in a serious tone, "You are to be congratulated. The new king, Yuudai, calls you to service...as his consort."

Consort?

Isn't that...?

Oh my kami...it is.

Fuck...what do we do now?


	2. The Royal Trainer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trainer gives Byakuya a wicked jolt!

I watch quietly, my heart cracking into pieces and the sound of my blood rushing furiously in my ears as Byakuya finishes a final perusal of his desk area, then we walk into his nearly empty quarters, where he scans the room and studies the remaining contents of the large, walk-in closet.

"That seems to be everything," he says absently, leaving the closet and sitting down on the bed.

I follow and sit down beside him, watching as he struggles to find the right words for the conversation we both know we have to have. He doesn't want to say the words any more than I want to hear them, but what we want doesn't matter anymore. What's happening to him? To me? It's like that day he took Rukia from me. But now, he's the one being torn out of my life and taken away. I wonder if I'll ever even see him again.

I can't let him see me cry.

"It's okay if you can't say anything. I understand," I tell him.

My voice sounds like I swallowed a truck full of sand and it shakes. He's got to know I'm full of shit, but he takes the words in and sighs.

"Do you?" he asks, "Because...I can barely comprehend any of this. It seems unreal."

"You can say that again," I agree.

"But you know how I hate repeating myself," he teases softly, surprising me with a touch of humor.

But, faced with the prospect of never seeing him again, I just can't summon even my usual chuckle. All I can think of was how I want to kiss Byakuya again...and again and again, until neither of us can move, or even breathe. I want to bury my face in the soft, lovely, sakura scented hair and wrap my arms around him.

But, that's not allowed anymore.

Still...I can't help but say to myself, 'What the fuck?' You know? I'm going to die inside anyway. I might as well earn a damned death sentence for kissing him. Yeah, I'd be completely willing to die for that.

I meet his eyes apologetically for a moment, then cast aside the carefully placed distance and throw my arms around him, surprising the hell out of him by plunging deeply into his mouth before he can object. And although he knows damned well it's against the rules, Byakuya can't help but kiss me back passionately, pressing his body up against mine and holding onto me as tightly as he can.

That promise that I wasn't going to cry just got broken. But I couldn't care less. All I can do is hold him and kiss him and let the tears run down my face. And I'll be damned if he's not doing the same thing.

Kuchiki Byakuya is crying because he doesn't want to leave me. The guy who was willing to let his sister be killed is looking down at the floor in embarrassment as we kiss, and silent tears run down our faces. Neither one of us has the strength to end that shattering moment, but footsteps in the hallway bring us quickly back to our senses. He pulls away and discreetly wipes the tears away. And by the time the door to his quarters opens, and Ginrei walks in, we're composed enough, I guess. The old man doesn't seem to notice.

Then, we see he's not alone. A guy just a little bit taller than Taichou with plain looking brown hair and eyes and a funny little smirk is with him. He's wearing the king's crest, so I guess that the guy is some kind of royal messenger.

Boy, am I ever off base!

"Byakuya," Ginrei says, looking like he's feeling sort of guilty that he's not making more of a fuss about selling his favored grandson and heir into sexual slavery at the hands of the king.

But then, rank certainly has it's privileges, doesn't it? And if I was king and choosing who I wanted to wake up next to every day, I would have made the same choice. Damn him for having such good taste!

"Grandfather?" Taichou says, his voice catching a little, but staying carefully controlled.

"This is Anzai Satoshi," Ginrei says, motioning towards the royal guy, "He is King Tatsuo's personal relations counselor and the king has assigned him the task of instructing you of his majesty's preferences. We will be traveling to the spirit dimension with the royal entourage, so it will take about two weeks for us to complete your official introductory tour as King's Intended, then we will travel to the palace for your wedding."

Damn, that sounds like a whole lot of partying. Too bad, them being royal, the 'partying' will probably actually be kinda lame. I'm not being cynical here. Taichou actually said something like that, only of course he phrased in a nicer way.

"As we travel, Satoshi will inform you and make you comfortable with your duties as consort and also counsel you, as his majesty is aware that his proposal must have come as a welcome, but profound surprise to you."

Sounds like a nice way of saying, 'I know you don't want to marry me, but I'm the king, so get used to it. And here's a guy who's going to help you get used to it if you have a problem with it. But give up any idea of talking your way out of this and just going home. You're marrying me and having my babies, got it?'

These royals and nobles have a language all their own. My language is much more simple and to the point. Taichou's getting royally screwed...both in the figurative sense and the literal.

Maybe it's better that they're being more polite about it.

Still, how can you be polite about taking a guy who doesn't know you and doesn't love you a ramming your dick up his ass? What's the polite way to say, 'Your feelings about this don't matter, but I'll be nice about upending your life and taking you away from everything and everyone you know and love? Oh, and while we're at it, let's just forget you're this powerful and valuable military leader. Now, you're window dressing, and even though you're all man, you're going to be lining my bed and popping out royal babies!'

If you ask me, there's no fucking right or nice way to say that, and truthfully, why bother? You're taking someone's life away, so you really should just be honest about it.

Maybe there's a damned good reason that Tatsuo is king and I'm not...one that has absolutely nothing to do with where we were both born. And suddenly, to me? The lower Rukongai seems a little less brutal than it used to...

Taichou nods at Ginrei, then accepts Satoshi's hand and looks into his eyes in greeting. And for a moment, I feel something strange, this little hitch the I sometimes get inside, just before something really bad happens. I guess it's because that time just arrived, the one I have been dreading. He's going to leave me now. And with these guys here, he has to do it without giving anything away. I have to tell you, I've seen his strength in battle, but it doesn't hold a candle to how sadly beautiful and strong he is inside when shit like this happens to him. He turns back to me and surprises the hell out of me by bowing as though I'm his equal...as though I didn't come from the lower Rukongai, but was born in a noble home with a silver spoon in my mouth and grew up right alongside him. He is so goddamned beautiful it makes my eyes tear up again, but I manage not to lose it as he meets my eyes stoically and takes my hand for the last time.

"Abarai Renji," he says, freezing me in place with the way he says it...soft-like and like I'm something as treasured to him as I know my friend Rukia is, "Thank you. I am deeply grateful for your friendship and loyalty. I very much hope that we may see each other again someday. Be well. Farewell."

I almost lose it, but something in the way he looks at me gives me the strength to just accept his hand and to raise it slightly, like I've seen the nobles do and give it gentle kiss. I must have done something shocking, because Taichou's eyes widen and Ginrei makes a little surprised sound. There's something in Satoshi's extremely intelligent and perceptive eyes that tells me he didn't miss a thing. But I've gotta wonder what that guy is thinking as he looks from Taichou to me and smiles.

That is one beautiful and creepy smile. What is with this guy? I look at him a little more closely and my eyes blur.

Weird...

"Ah," he says, eyeing me in a way that makes my insides quiver, "Yes, this must be a difficult parting for two such deeply bonded comrades as yourselves."

I don't know what he's getting at, but I've got these strange little goose bumps crawling all over my body as he looks us over again. Ginrei looks like he thinks he should say something, but hasn't the vaguest idea what to say, and Taichou is blushing.

Oh my gods, that's so fucking cute!

If there's a last memory I want to have, it's that...well, since we never got past first base, it's that...

"Abarai-san," he says, but I only half hear him, because Taichou looks so cute and vulnerable right now, I think I'll need a long, cold shower after they go, "You have been Kuchiki-sama's devoted fukutaichou and friend for some time now, and perhaps, if you don't mind, you could be of service to him for the duration of the introductory tour?"

Ginrei is speechless now and Taichou looks ready to faint. What the hell is wrong with this guy? Does he not get by now that Taichou and I are in love and getting broken up? He must not, because he gives me that beautiful but somehow freaky smile again and nods.

"Kuchiki-sama is understandably overwhelmed by his majesty's proposal. Tatsuo-sama wants that he have ample time to...make peace with his situation before reaching the palace. Perhaps you could accompany us on the tour and assist me in instructing him in the king's preferences?"

This just sounds wrong on so many levels.

But the guy's just doing his job, right? He knows more than I do about psychology, so maybe he knows something I don't, here. But I'd be lying if I said that the idea of having a little more time with Taichou wasn't too good to pass up. I just wonder what the hell the guy's going to be 'instructing him' in. Taichou already knows how to be the perfect host, how to use proper manners and the like. I know what I wish he'd be using me to teach Taichou!

How to kiss in ways guaranteed to make a guy hard?

Ways of touching that feel innocent, but are sexy as hell?

Words that amplify arousal during sex?

The list goes on in my sick, desperate mind so that it almost drowns out the voices around me. When I come out of it, the three of them are looking at me expectantly and I don't remember what the hell anyone asked me.

"So, you will accompany us?" Satoshi asks, snapping me viciously back to reality.

Yeah, it'll probably be a couple of weeks of training in royal etiquette and I'll probably be bored out of my mind, but I'll be with Taichou, so it can't be that bad, right?

"Yeah, uh, sure," I manage without tripping over my tongue, "Whatever Taichou needs."

"Thank you, Abarai-san," the counselor says, never losing that unnerving smile, "Well, we had best be on our way. You needn't worry about packing anything, Abarai-san. We will provide whatever you need on the tour."

And the next thing you know, we're walking out of the sixth division...the last time for Taichou. He looks back just once and his eyes are sad. He sees me looking at him and looks away quickly. But I know he's going to be thinking about this place that was like our home while we were taichou and fukutaichou. It feels good to be a part of what he's going to miss, even though I'm aching all over at the thought. Still, we have this couple of weeks to sort things out before we really have to say goodbye. I wouldn't trade a moment of time with this guy. I'd even let him beat me nearly to death like before, if it meant more time with him.

Kami, I must really be in love with him.

Yeah, he's the best and worst thing that ever happened to me. And he's going to be the biggest heartbreak of my life. But, some disasters, you can't stop, even if you're given a hundred chances to jump off before the damned thing crashes and burns. You hang on and go down in flames because it's better than facing what happens after.

"Renji," Taichou says, touching my arm as we walk behind Ginrei and Satoshi toward the first division.

"Yeah, Taichou?"

"You really shouldn't call me that anymore," he says in a quieter voice.

"What do you want me to call you, Kuchiki-taichou? Kuchiki-sama? Byakuya-taichou? Senpai?"

"Hmmm," he says, considering, "I do not want to invite scandal, although I would prefer you call me by my first name. But under the circumstances, I suppose the last will do."

"Hai, Senpai, it is."

We reach the first division and there's a little bit of lag time where we're waiting for everyone to gather around the four big rolling things that look like parade floats, and will be our home on the tour, as well as where Taichou (Hey, I can still call him that in my head, ne?) will be displayed to people as we travel around. Taichou's busy with several messengers that have come from the king and a couple of the noble families, so I wander closer to the floats to get a better look. I hear voices around the side of the thing and can't help but be curious.

"Is something wrong, Ginrei-dono?" a male voice asks.

I hear the old man sigh unhappily.

"It just seems strange, Satoshi-san showing up so suddenly like that," Ginrei says, "He was, of course, cleared to join us if he wished, but I had thought he had decided to simply counsel my grandson when we reached the palace. Still, that isn't all."

He lowers his voice, but I can still hear him.

"I think he knows that there is more between my grandson and his fukutaichou than just their working relationship. That much is clear to me. So, why he invited Abarai-san to accompany us on the tour. It seems to invite disaster. I just hope that he knows what he is doing. I would not have my grandson's name be disgraced or have his friend cast under suspicion."

That's kind of nice. I think ol' man Ginrei's always had a soft spot for Taichou because of what happened to Kuchiki Soujun, Taichou's father. It wasn't easy for Ginrei to lose his son, and his son was his fukutaichou at the time. He probably blamed himself, and that's why he's always been lenient with Byakuya.

But what he says leaves me a little worried. I don't want to get Taichou in trouble or anything. I start to wonder if I should back out, but before I can really think about it, boarding time comes and we're hustled aboard and settled into our rooms. Satoshi and Taichou and I have adjoining suites, according to the king's counselor, this is so that we have easy access to each others' rooms during Taichou's counseling sessions.

I know what I'd like to use the access for, but I don't want to get Taichou executed for cheating on the king before their wedding, so that's out.

My room is huge. Shit, you could probably stuff our whole division in here and have one hell of a party! And Satoshi was right about everything being provided. There are some fancy kimonos in my size, an array of snacks, a full bar and a bed so sinfully soft I could live there. The whole damned place is trimmed in gold and there are sculptures and works of art, even a goddamned fountain in the middle of the room. And we each have an attendant to serve us too.

"Is there anything you need?" my attendant, Jun, asks.

He's on the young side for an attendant, but he's smart and kind. He knows I'm not used to all of this and he does what he can to help me settle in.

"I'm fine, thanks," I tell him.

"Sir, I am instructed to take you to Satoshi-san's room for Kuchiki-sama's first counseling session now."

"But it's just outside my door," I laugh, "I can walk there without getting lost. Really."

"I know, sir," Jun says, looking amused, "It seems silly, but it is our way."

It is our way.

I have a feeling I'll be hearing that a lot as we travel.

I give a chuckle and fall in behind him as we head out my door and he escorts me to Satoshi's room. He knocks and the door is answered by Ken, Satoshi's attendant. Byakuya and his attendant from Kuchiki Manor, Kuchiki Torio, are already inside with Satoshi. The attendants get us settled with some snacks and tea, then leave us alone for the session. I'm a little nervous now about what that guy's got in mind for us. And when he speaks, I learn I was damned right to have that perception.

"Now then," Satoshi says, his eyes narrowing slightly, "His majesty, Tatsuo-sama, is a great and gentle ruler. He understands, Kuchiki-sama, that he is asking a great deal of you, taking your hand and causing you to have to leave your family and responsibilities behind. But as you do, be comforted that he very much wants to provide a comfortable transition for you. That is why he has sent me. I will acclimatize you in the ways of our lord, King Tatsuo, so that when you arrive and take on the duties of consort, it will be less overwhelming and more comfortable for you."

"I understand," Taichou answers, lowering his eyes.

"The first step in making you more comfortable is going to be by desensitizing you to some things that, right now, might be a bit daunting."

"Such as...?"

"Well, you have been a model clan leader and taichou. You are used to being in the public eye. But your position here will be one of subservience to his majesty, and yet above everyone else. You must be perfectly comfortable in the presence of others, even when your own defenses are down or you are in a tenuous position."

Byakuya frowns.

"I don't think I understand you," he says.

I kinda feel the same.

"Let me put it this way," Satoshi goes on, "You must, at all times, maintain an air of dignity and pride, even though you will be on display. It is like walking naked in front of others. So, as a way of making you at ease with that, when you come for your sessions, all of us will be naked."

The room goes silent and I don't know if I can even describe Taichou's expression. Surprised doesn't seem to cut it, nor does stunned. He's gone a shade paler and seems to be struggling for words. It gets even harder (pardon the pun, there), as Satoshi undoes his yukata and lets it slide to the floor.

"Kuchiki-sama, Abarai-san, you will please take off your clothes."

Holy shit...did I hear that right?


	3. Just a Little Bare Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's a 'knockout'!

"Kuchiki-sama, Abarai-san, you will please take off your clothes."

Okay, I have make a confession. I still have nightmares about that time that Byakuya and I got our asses handed to us by the quincy As Nodt, but there was something scarier than that thorny bastard that has haunted me ever since! I try and try not to think about it, but whenever I've had to get naked in front of anyone after being 'fitted' for my new uniform by the royal guard lady, Senjumaru Shutara, I go right back there to...

No, I am not going back there!

Nope!

Not...

going...

back!

Shit...

"Did you not hear me, Abarai Renji? I said to take off all of your clothes."

"Eh?"

"I know you heard me that time. Don't play games with me. Now, take off your fundoshi as well."

B-but...you don't really need me to remove everything just to take a shihakushou measurement, ne?"

"Ah, I understand. That's fine. I will just take your measurements after detaching 'Little Renji' and his 'friends' then!"

"Eek! Okay, okay! One fundoshi, coming right off!"

And if standing buck naked in front of that very pretty, frighteningly powerful and more than a little sadistic lady wasn't bad enough, what happened once my clothes were off will haunt me forever. I get chills down my spine, thinking about, not just the way she touched me all over while taking every measurement you can imagine, then a few, but she didn't hold back on the commentary as she worked her way down my body.

Ugh!

I really, really really want badly to forget that!

"Oh my! Such a wicked and very masculine scent you have! And I see that your zanpakutou had its way with Little Renji too."

That evil smirk she gives me makes my skin crawl, and I turn beet red when she runs that measuring tape everywhere imaginable and a few places I'd much rather forget. Oh holy shit! She...!

"Ah, so sorry. Had to touch it for the measurements," she says in a sort of breathy hiss, "Didn't mean to bring him to attention. But I can't say I'm disappointed. You're all stallion, Renji dear!"

Augh, fucking make it go away!

"You are joking!" Taichou's voice says with such indignation, it brings me suddenly out of the horrible memory, "You cannot be telling me that I am to be naked in front of you for all of this! I expected that his majesty would want me to be apprised of how things would be changing, but what you suggests amounts to him having you sexually train me!"

"Oh, you are very quick to catch on," Satoshi says, as though he doesn't see that Taichou is blushing in a furious, but god awfully sexy way and he is so mad, his reiatsu is becoming painful to be around.

I don't even want to get a look at my own reflection...tan, tattoos and lots of damned red all over!

"What?" Taichou manages, looking shocked as he realizes that our king has really got to have a few screws loose if he's sending a guy like this to do...well, something like that!

Satoshi sighs and starts to look a little sympathetic, moving forward and making Taichou and me blush even more as we get a full view of his completely bare body. And I've gotta say, the soul king has pretty good taste in men, surrounding himself with people as dangerously built as this guy is. He may be an advisor and a trainer for the consort, but I'm sure his majesty hasn't missed out on what this guy hides beneath his robes.

Fuck, I just got a little hard thinking about that...

"There is no way in the three worlds I am going to do something so scandalous!" Taichou snaps, "I am a noble clan leader, not a whore! And while I do need to understand his majesty's will, I do not intend to allow myself to be leered at and molested by the likes of you!"

Holy hell! I just remembered that Taichou also had to endure that she-fucking-nightmare, Senjumaru for his fitting too. He never would tell us what happened between them. I wonder if he's thinking about it and that's why he got so flustered. Between this guy and that scary lady, I wonder if there's anyone in the palace who isn't fucking insane and freakishly perverted!

You know, Taichou is kinda scary when he's pissed like this, but seeing him all riled the way he is now is pretty damned sexy. I think Satoshi's got to be thinking the same thing. His smirk just got a little more wicked and I've gone really hard between Taichou's strong reaction and this guy's 'come and fuck me' aroma. Something weird is going on here!

"I understand, of course," Satoshi reassures us, "And I am dreadfully sorry to have to fluster you, but his majesty wants you to be educated in all areas. He is not so patient as to want to have to see to all of that when you are married. It is better, he decided, to let a capable servant like me take care of the educating, so that once your wedding night comes, you needn't have any awkward exchanges, but you will be able to serve him competently without any direction."

Taichou's eyes go deadly, and I can see he's about to do physical damage to Satoshi. I wonder if I should say something, but Satoshi is faster than me.

"I understand your feelings, of course," he says, moving closer to us, "But...I also know our monarch very well. He is gentle enough if he is obeyed, but he does not take kindly to being disobeyed or having his orders ignored. So, although I do understand your feelings, I am not able to indulge them. Now, we do not have so much time, so, if you will..."

I start to reach for the tie at my waist, then stop and stare as Taichou loses it in a way he almost never does.

"I don't care if he does have me executed!" he snaps in an enraged growl, "I am not undressing in front of you!"

A flash step sounds and suddenly I'm alone in the room with the still very naked Satoshi. And it gives me a hellish twinge inside when I see he's still smiling. What the hell?

"Ah, that didn't go so well, did it?" he says, shaking his head and scratching the back of his neck.

Does he even realize that he's standing naked in front of me? I'm trying not to look, but this guy is gorgeous. Taichou's pretty and he has an absolutely lovely body that I really wish I had gotten to know better. But Satoshi's body has a more devilish kind of beauty. He's not pretty, but rakishly handsome.

I fucking hope he doesn't touch me right now. I'd be embarrassed at just how quickly I would be overcome. This guy is getting to be a little scary in a way very different than the royal guard lady!

"Hmmm, what to do," Satoshi muses.

I clear my throat and try to think of something to say.

"Erm...maybe I should go and talk to him," I suggest.

Satoshi's eyes narrow, and I have this weird feeling like I've seen that before. It's creepy, but I can't really get too scared because he's closed in on me and I suddenly feel like I can't move a muscle.

"I think that is a good idea. But let me give you a word of advice. When you convince him to undress, have him do it in his own room, then use the inner doors to return here without the attendants seeing you. We...don't want to embarrass Kuchiki-sama, nor start rumors about the king's consort."

"R-right," I say, swallowing hard.

I still can't move and he's close enough that his scent reaches me again. I wonder if he can tell how he's getting to me. His eyes are the kind that look right through a person, and he has those eyes fixed on me. There's this really strange moment where everything goes a little hazy and I have a flash image of him pressing up real hard against me and holding my face in his hands. And in this little mental escapade, he pushes me back against the wall and lets me feel how erect he is. His mouth fastens on mine and his hand slides down and fondles me through my clothes.

"Oh!"

His kisses are so hard that they are kinda painful, but his tongue is hot and tastes so good I can't complain as it slides like a snake along mine, then plunges in deeper. And he rubs that huge naked thing of his against mine, making me moan into his mouth and move with him. He breaks away for a moment, then licks my earlobe, weakening my knees underneath me.

"Abarai-san?"

Shit!

That was...a daydream? How fucking long was I staring at him, thinking of him kissing and touching me like that?

"You seem a bit flushed. Are you feverish?"

I dreamed that whole thing?

"I'm f-fine," I manage to stammer, shaking my head, but only muddling myself further.

Satoshi gets this amused look on his face and nods.

"You should go on, then," he suggests, "We do need to keep ourselves on track to properly prepare your friend to serve the king."

I know I should go, but all of this is making kind of worried for Taichou. I know he doesn't want to marry the king. He's being brave about it, but stop to think of it, he's facing having some guy who doesn't love him get inside him. That's pretty scary, even for someone strong like Taichou.

"Satoshi-san," I say, before I can stop myself, "You know Taichou doesn't want to marry the king."

Satoshi's eyes get more sympathetic and less predatory, and I find suddenly, that I can breathe properly again.

"I know that. Yes. And you know that he has no choice. The king's will must be obeyed."

"Yeah, I get that. But even so, you have to take into account Taichou's feelings."

"That is why I am here," Satoshi says, more quietly, "When I have completed his training, he will be completely comfortable with the way things are. Do not worry."

But just the fact he said Taichou would be comfortable with things makes me worried. I don't think Taichou will ever be comfortable with this. So, that being the case, what is this guy really going to do with him?

Before I can think anymore, I hear Satoshi say something more, and he nudges me towards the interior door that leads into Taichou's room. I knock softly and hear nothing in reply. So, I try the door and find that it's unlocked. I turn the handle and open it, then stop for a second as I realize how dark the room is. Taichou's on the other side of the room and he's moved the curtain aside so that he can look out.

"Are you okay, Taichou?" I ask, feeling stupid for saying that when he's obviously not okay.

"I will be all right," he says quietly, "It will just take getting used to, that is all."

He sighs, resting his cheek against the wall and looking back in the direction of the home he left.

"I am glad you are here, Renji," he says in a softer tone, "I would be beside myself if not for you."

I take that as an invitation to move closer to him. I look around to make sure that the attendants aren't watching, then slip my arms around him from behind and press my cheek up against his. He seems surprised at first, but then relaxes. I stand there, almost out of my head, breathing in his scent, feeling that soft hair touching my face and wanting like anything to be kissing him. But rules are rules. We can't...

My thoughts stop for a moment as he turns suddenly and forces me back against the wall, fastening his mouth on mine and while my mouth is a little opened to say something, he thrusts his tongue in and makes everything around us disappear for a minute.

"Taichou, s-stop!" I manage, "You're gonna get a death sentence!"

"I don't care!" he hisses furiously, "Let them kill me then! I am not going to be dishonored like that!"

He holds me there against the wall, glaring and breathing hard while he thinks. Then, he looks at me again and seems to regain some control.

"But if I involve you, they would just kill you too."

He looks so sad. I'm careful not to kiss him, but I move closer and coax him into an embrace.

"I worked hard to make myself strong, Renji," he says softly, although he knows that I'm aware of how hard he worked, how much he gave to becoming a powerful shinigami and leader, "I denied my own wants and needs for a lifetime to become strong enough to lead, to set a positive example. But this? Renji, this is not the way a powerful clan leader is meant to serve the king! And yet, I do belong to him. At eighteen, I was taken before him and I took an oath of fealty. I promised to obey him, no matter what the order. I just never imagined that his order would be for me to be his sexual plaything! It makes me sick inside to think of him touching me. The only one I can even imagine touching me that way is you. And I would rather die than have anyone else..."

"Don't say that," I whisper, giving him a little kiss on the cheek, then stealing one on the lips too, "I don't want you to die, especially not because of me."

He lets out a resigned breath and leans against me, burying his face in my shoulder.

"I couldn't do that," he whispers, "I couldn't leave you with that guilt, Renji, although, you probably wouldn't live with it for long, because if they knew I was with you, they would kill you too. I couldn't bear that happening. But I don't want this! I only want to be with you. I can't stand the thought of someone else kissing me, touching me...seeing me naked. Those are things that are sacred and only meant to be given to the one you love."

"Very well, then," says Satoshi's voice from behind us, making us turn and stare in surprise, "I am glad you were able to be honest with Renji. And now that you have faced what you really feel for your subordinate, we can proceed. Renji, will you please undress him?"

My jaw his the floor so fast I don't know my mouth has opened. I wait for Taichou to give the guy a faceful of pink petal blades, or at least a scathing reply, but he seems frozen, staring at Satoshi with a mixture of surprise and dark curiosity.

"Let me explain," Satoshi goes on, "You see, his majesty knows you have feelings for Renji. He is aware that this is a hard transition for you. And not wishing for the memories of your marriage to him to be marred with those heavy emotions, he imagined that if I addressed your feelings before we reached the palace, you could take his hand with a more peaceful heart."

"Y-you mean that...he intended for Renji to come along and be a part of my training?" Taichou asks, blinking and looking really confused, "I don't know whether to be grateful that he is sensitive to my emotions or furious that he teases me this way! This is outrageous...cruel..."

"Well, do you think you would rather he take you and have sex with you without you being properly prepared to serve him?" Satoshi asks, as though what he suggests is perfectly reasonable, and strangely, the more he talks, the more sensible it is starting to seem! "His majesty wants you to be wholly devoted to serving him as his consort. He doesn't want messy feelings getting in the way."

And apparently, he doesn't want to do the dirty work himself...

"I...I can't do this. I was raised to be a military leader, a clan leader, not a sexual toy!"

"Well," Satoshi says, again sounding like he's being totally reasonable, "Why can't you be both? You know, Byakuya? A lion on the field and a wildcat in between the sheets, as they say."

A moment passes where I'm just sure that Taichou's going to kill this guy. But the moment passes and his head bows slightly.

"This is degrading. I will never be able to look my grandfather in the eyes again...nor anyone else."

"Yes, serving the king is sometimes a very difficult thing, I know," Satoshi says, nodding briefly.

There's another long, silent moment, and I can almost see the thoughts spinning in Taichou's mind. He doesn't want to do this, but he's cornered and he knows it.

"The king, of course, has the right to demand what he wants of me. I will obey," he says finally, "Renji, please obey Satoshi's order."

"Eh?"

"You undress first," Satoshi tells me, "Perhaps you being naked too will help him feel more at ease."

I don't personally think anyone's going to be 'at ease' if you know what I mean...

But I turn back to Taichou and take off my clothes, trying to be cool about it, telling myself it's just like getting ready for training. But when I see Taichou steal a glance at me and start blushing, I'm instantly blushing all over too. We manage to hold on to our wits as I finish undressing, but then I have to undress him too!

You know, I have dreamed for years about undressing Kuchiki Byakuya...sliding my hands underneath his clothes, kissing him as I loosen them and make them slide down that heavenly body, leaving it on full display. But never in all of the daydreams I had, did I imagine doing that with the king's pretty fucking hot subordinate watching us closely, his eyes narrowing and starting to look wicked again. And never did I imagine that guy moving closer to me, pressing up slightly against my backside, so that I can feel how blazing hot and aroused his thing is. I can't breathe for a second, then I notice that his eyes and Byakuya's are locked and Taichou seems completely frozen in place. Satoshi's hands join mine in depriving Taichou of his clothes. We're left standing close together, the three of us totally naked, with Taichou's and my clothes in a pile at our feet.

"There now," Satoshi says approvingly, his eyes riled as they glare at Taichou and me, "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Taichou doesn't answer. I think he knows that if he tried to speak right now, his reiatsu would probably flare and give us all a pretty damned nasty singe! He glares back at Satoshi and nods stiffly.

"What do we do now?" I ask, hardly able to think.

"Why don't we return to my room for tea?" he suggests, his voice telling us that it isn't really just a suggestion.

"Fine," Taichou says, turning and starting towards the inner door.

He gasps in surprise as Satoshi captures him around the waist and brings his lips to Taichou's ear.

"Not that way," he hisses softly, "The outer door...where anyone could see."

"Wh-what?"

"I said that you must be perfectly at ease with whatever the king may ask of you. And what do you think will happen when he is inside you...in the throes of near orgasm, and an emergency suddenly presents itself? The doors may be thrown open and you will not even have time to cover yourselves. You must maintain your composure always!"

I wait for the explosion of temper. This guy seems determined to make Taichou lose it! But to my surprise, he just scowls and pulls away from Satoshi, almost growling as he throws the door carelessly open and strides into the hallway as though he was walking a parade route. He doesn't even blink when he notices that the hallway isn't empty...that our attendants are there, and staring in surprise. They don't say anything, but I hear whispers as the three of us walk into Satoshi's room and close the door.

"That is some training!" Jun says, shaking his head.

"Isn't it?" Satoshi's attendant says, sounding like someone who's having a little too much fun, considering...

I start to say something to Taichou, but stop as we find ourselves, naked and standing in Satoshi's room. But the room doesn't look like a bedroom anymore. It looks to have grown into a banquet hall and well dressed people are all around us.

"Oh!" is all that escapes Taichou as he goes into a dead faint and crashes to the floor before I can even catch him.

"Oh my," Satoshi sighs, still wearing that damned cocky smirk, "I see we need a lot of practice at this! I didn't even have the chance to tell him it was an illusion!"


	4. Secret Sins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renji learns some eye-opening things about Byakuya past...and his own!

"You okay Taichou?"

It's pretty damned obvious that he's not okay, but with all of the crap he's had to handle lately, I kinda think someone should care enough to ask. Not that asking will change the fact that he's on his way to become the king's damned plaything, and while he's making the trip, he's got this guy, Satoshi, in his face and constantly reminding him of that fact. I get that the nobles are technically his servants, and that the king's not doing anything wrong by requiring this of Taichou. Taichou doesn't question it either, at least not out loud. But there's got to be a lot of questioning going on in his head.

I mean, if he was just going to have Byakuya come and be his pretty little love slave in the end, why did he give Taichou so much power, so much drive, ability and potential? Sure, the guy's drop-dead gorgeous, but there's way more to him than will be required of a guy just expected to line his majesty's bed and look lovely at his side for the next thousand or so years, right?

At least, I think so.

Yeah.

Taichou's pretty on the outside. His hair is beautifully long, soft as silk and always kept in perfect order, being woven into those expensive decorations during the day, and left down and fluttering when he sleeps. I couldn't do that with the red mop that's on my head. There's just so much of it that it would probably end up strangling me in my sleep if I didn't braid the damned stuff to keep it in order.

Whoa!

What just happened?

It kinda just felt like a little bolt of lightning went through me. Then I realize that Satoshi has returned from the errand he left on. He looks at Taichou to see if he's still pissed or handling things better now. I think he's doing pretty well after the shock of walking in on that party scene, buck naked like he was (and is!) and not suspecting. He still glares at Satoshi, but it's more resigned, less aggressive. I have this sick feeling inside when I see it. Because as we get closer to the royal realm and reality really sets in, I think Taichou's going to stop emoting outwardly and just go inside himself completely. It's what he did when he was forced to pursue Rukia before. It's what he always seems to have to do, because he's the Kuchiki heir and it's expected.

I can't believe there was ever a time I foolishly longed to be in his shoes. The most beautiful home in the world, power, servants, status and wealth don't make up for freedom. I may have grown up dirt poor, but no one ever made me serve them. I could have sold myself to someone like that, but I wasn't willing to make that tradeoff. Taichou never had a choice. Born into a wealthy noble family, he was raised knowing that he was a king's servant, that all of the great things around him were a kind of compensation for their service to the king. He understood from early on that it meant giving up some things. When he was young, he rebelled and married Hisana, but the guy who rebelled was put down a long time ago and Taichou has never fought their rules since. That's why he's in this situation. Damn, I wish I could get him out of this! But there's nothing I can do. Who can do anything? It's the king's order, right?

"Byakuya?" Satoshi says, seeming to notice like I did that Taichou's retreating mentally, "Are you all right?"

He's not, but he manages a short nod anyway. He looks so sad I want to cry for him and he's so beautiful even though he's sad that I want to cry even more. And while I'm sitting there starting to feel tears in my eyes, Satoshi's moving closer to Taichou with an unusually sympathetic expression. I don't know what's happening, but it feels kinda strange, like everything's kinda fading out around us. Satoshi's already revealed that within his room, he can make weird shit happen, so it's not a complete surprise. What's surprising is what happens next.

"Byakuya," he says again, this time in a different voice than before, one that makes Taichou look up at him in surprise, "It's time for your training to continue. And before we begin, I will tell you straightforwardly, that this is about learning to properly pleasure his majesty. So, I will ask you first, have you ever engaged in oral sex with another man before?"

You know, before this weirdness began, I would have expected such a question to get a really nasty, scathing reply. Maybe it's the haze around us that's starting to make me feel a little giddy...or that voice the guy is using that made Taichou go so still and listen to Satoshi more closely.

"N-no!" he manages.

Then, he stops as Satoshi catches him under the chin and looks down into his eyes.

"Kuchiki Byakuya," Satoshi says in something between amusement and a 'Don't bullshit me' tone, "you know that the king needs only to consult the book of lives to know the truthful answer to that question. Do you think that he didn't look at that before he sent me?"

"But...!"

"Oh," the guy says more sensuously, "or is it that you really don't remember? Why would that be?"

Satoshi's got a really wicked smirk on his face now.

"Did someone steal something like that from your mind?" he goes on, "How tragic! But...you don't need to worry."

He's moved forward and is whispering the words into Taichou's ear, though it's loud enough I can hear too. I've got a strange feeling in my stomach as Satoshi looks into Taichou's eyes again and I feel everything disappear into the cloudiness around us. When I become aware again, it's like I'm frozen...frozen and watching what can only be a scene out of the past. Taichou's in a room at a cabin that I remember Aizen taichou used to own. When I was with the fifth, we went there sometimes for parties or training. This time, Taichou's there, but he looks a lot younger. He's sitting at a table near the window, working at his calligraphy and stealing glances at the lake outside the cabin. Aizen enters the room and comes up behind him, then pauses and looks down at his work.

"Lovely as always, Byakuya-kun. You have the most beautiful hand."

At first, the comment seems innocent enough, but there's nothing too innocent about what happens next.

"I meant to tell you before that your coming of age party was a beautiful affair. But even more beautiful than that is how you have changed over the years," Aizen goes on.

Taichou kind of freezes for a moment at the words, and he looks a little nervous as Aizen takes the calligraphy pen form his hand, stroking Taichou's fingers lightly as he does it and causing a pretty strong reaction.

"Aizen taichou, I..."

"You don't need to tell me," Aizen says, like he knows exactly what Taichou's going to say, "You are a young noble lord, the Kuchiki heir. You aren't allowed the freedom to choose your lover."

"I have never had a lover."

"What a terrible crime," Aizen says smoothly, bringing Taichou to his feet and moving closer, "But if you did, who would that lover be?"

He looks so smug I want to beat the crap out of him, the fucking bastard! Even though he's 'nice Aizen' before he totally screwed Soul Society and betrayed everyone, I can't get past what he did. But we're obviously in a time in the past where Taichou has no idea what that guy's plans are. If he knew, he would never be looking into Aizen's gentle brown eyes so longingly, looking as though he can't speak.

"It's all right. You don't have to tell me," Aizen purrs in his ear, sliding his arms around Taichou from behind and holding him affectionately, "But you should know that I am not immune to the thoughts that have been flying around in your mind while you have been here, looking so focused on your calligraphy lesson, but secretly wishing for something more!"

"Aizen taichou!"

He tries to pull free, but Aizen traps him up against the wall and kisses him pretty ferociously...ferociously enough that I'm starting to react, just watching them. At first, Taichou's body is stiff and his hands press up against Aizen's chest. But as the kissing goes on, his body begins to relax, and pretty soon, he's kissing Aizen back, eyes closed and his mouth open wide in acceptance.

Did this really happen?

Did Taichou really...?

"That's much better. Now, don't worry, love. Nothing that happens between us here need ever be known by the world out there. I won't ask you to take me into your family or for you to leave them. I won't ask you for anything beyond this moment. Circumstances are going to change, and even if we exchange 'I love you' we won't be allowed to stay together. It is unfair, so very unfair that I have been moved to some rash actions."

"Rash actions?" Taichou repeats, "What do you mean, Aizen taichou?"

What?

Am I hearing right?

Did Aizen Sousuke just confess that he betrayed Soul Society and tried to kill the king because he wanted Taichou?

That couldn't be the only reason, of course. He had to have other reasons. But how has it got to feel to know that Aizen was acting like that because he was in love and not allowed to be with his lover because Byakuya was noble?

Does Taichou even know about this?

A thousand questions spin in my head as Aizen kisses Taichou and starts to back him across the room and into the hallway. He slips a hand into Taichou's and leads him into the bedroom, where they stand by the bed and Taichou looks down at it sadly.

"We really shouldn't," he says so softly and sadly that I want to cry again.

Aizen's kiss on his cheek is gentle and affectionate, like Aizen used to be before. Then, he cups Taichou's face in one extended hand and smiles at him in a way that doesn't just melt Taichou, it melts me too, even knowing what a prick the man really is.

"Why not? I told you that no one will ever know. It will just be between the two of us...this precious time that we have stolen for ourselves. Then, when you are forced to marry against the wishes of your heart, you will be able to do so more peacefully."

"But such temptation could be dangerous. Surely, if I let you have you way with me, then I will crave what I have tasted. And that craving could lead me to more rash action. It would be easier each time to disobey."

"This will be the only time. I will not approach you like this again."

"And you will not allow me to approach you, even if I cannot resist you? Do you want me to be in pain, then?"

"I promise you," Aizen says, smirking as he kisses Taichou again, "I will not leave you in pain. Trust me. Everything will be all right. Come now, be with me."

As much as I hate Aizen for what he did, I can't hate him for objecting to the way the noble families force their sons and daughters into marriages of convenience. And I can totally understand that he would be pissed at the king for taking Taichou for himself, except as far as I know, none of us knew until the king called for Taichou to come to the royal realm that he was going to be forced to marry the king. Does that mean Aizen did know then? Or was it just that he wasn't going to be allowed to claim Taichou for himself that pissed him off enough to make him do what he did? The storm of questions flies out of my head, though, as Aizen brings Taichou down onto the bed, then holds him down and kisses him and grinds against him until Taichou's panting so hard I'm sure he'll pass out. He still looks unsure about things, and I can see he's shaking as Aizen undresses him and starts to touch him all over while they kiss and grind against each other some more. I'm getting hard too, as I watch Aizen's fingers slowly penetrate Taichou's virgin body, preparing it for its first coitus and I'm hoping like hell that Satoshi doesn't stop this fucking illusion we're in before it's conclusion. It may be Aizen Sousuke doing the deed with a younger, more innocent Taichou, but they are sinfully beautiful together, kissing and caressing each other like that. And when Aizen drags himself onto his knees and spreads his thighs, I want to be Taichou, crawling towards him and settling there, inhaling his thick, wet cock and tasting him, having his fingers sink into my hair to coax me into moving faster, sucking harder.

It's weird seeing Taichou doing such a thing, and doing this to another guy...and a guy who's not noble. But Taichou is so beautiful, and Aizen's rakishly handsome in the same way that Satoshi is. I encounter a moment of sadness, thinking that Aizen put one over on Taichou and stole his innocence like this, but it seems like it's what Taichou wanted, at the time. And it looks also like he really enjoyed it! He does choke a little as Aizen stiffens and comes into his mouth, holding him in place for a moment, then breathing a little apology and dragging Taichou into a stunning kiss, then doing something I wouldn't have guessed Aizen the bastard would ever do. He thanks Taichou, then and there, laying him down on his back and returning what Taichou just did to him. And seeing Aizen Sousuke, leader of the hollows between Taichou's widespread thighs, sucking him into sweet oblivion nearly does me in. I lose it at the same time Taichou does, and my head is still ringing as Aizen crawls on top of Taichou and kisses him, while watching his face carefully as he deflowers him.

I've been wondering what it would have been like if Taichou and I had ever made love, and I get the full understanding now as I feel myself pulled into Aizen's body while they're together. So, even though it will never happen in real life, I know the overwhelming beauty of lying on top of him, of putting my hands all over him and feeling him writhe underneath me, seeing those eyes look into mine with a wild, untamed expression I've never been allowed to see. I feel all of the tightness and friction around my swollen and leaking cock that I could only dream of before and I know I wouldn't be lasting anywhere near this long if I wasn't in Aizen's body. It's so amazing, I want it to last forever, but when Taichou's eyes go really wide and senseless and he starts to shudder beneath us, even Aizen Sousuke can't hold back. I close my eyes as I...we...whatever! We climax, making Taichou make a sweet, erotic sound of surrender I've never even dreamed of hearing from him. I feel like I'll never come down from the high I'm on, lying there on top of him and feeling the damp sweat and cooling seed on our skin. Then, he looks up at Aizen and touches his face.

"I love you."

"I know," Aizen answers, kissing him, "I love you as well."

Taichou gives him a surprised look.

"You do? And, for how long have you known I...?"

"Long enough."

"But how do you expect I will walk away now and not be hurt?"

Aizen smiles and reveals the face we all first saw the day he betrayed us.

"I told you to trust me," he says, and I feel his power rising around us.

Taichou starts to object, then goes quiet as Aizen kisses him a last time, then renders him unconscious. When he becomes aware again, he's fully dressed and looking wishfully out the window, wondering what it would feel like to be in love.

While I'm sitting there feeling sad for him, the haze around us thins and we're brought back to Satoshi's room. Taichou looks something between pleased and a little sick as he looks at Satoshi.

"So, you see, nothing is hidden from his majesty," Satoshi says sternly.

"If you know about that," Taichou manages, "then you also know I didn't remember for all of these years."

"Yes, you were being honest before," Satoshi notes, "But if you were thinking that one time was the only time you don't remember, I will remind you now, there was another time as well."

Taichou's eyes widen and I feel like my stomach dropped as I suddenly recall something I had totally forgotten...although, there's no way I would have forgotten it without some help.

I left my desk and walked back to Taichou's quarters, just planning to say good night to him before leaving. The door was a little open, so I tapped lightly and walked in, then froze like a deer.

Taichou laid, naked, on his belly, his pretty white bottom raised and his hands grasping at the bedding, his eyes so wild and lost that he didn't seem to notice me at all. Aizen was behind him, pounding into his naked bottom with hard, fierce thrusts and also unaware of me...or so it seemed as he released into Taichou and the two collapsed together onto the bed. I started to walk out, but hadn't gone two steps when Aizen taichou's voice stopped me.

"But, what is this? Why are you looking at him like that, love? Do you want him to join us? What a lovely idea!"

And like that, I find myself walking to the bed and shedding my clothes along the way. I climb onto the bed and Taichou grabs me and gives me a long, ferocious kiss, while Aizen watches with surprisingly not-jealous eyes. Instead, he looks turned on and he laughs.

"Very well, then. It looks like it's the three of us now...unless you have an objection, Renji?"

I should have objected, but I couldn't. I don't know if Aizen was affecting me at the time or not. I just couldn't say no.

I was always a little afraid of Aizen Taichou and scared shitless by Taichou. The two of them together scared me so I was shaking all over. But I was also hard as a rock as Aizen coaxed me down in between his thighs, then watched closely as I sucked that man's huge cock into my mouth and began to feed on it, while Taichou took me from behind. Caught between the two of them was like being in heaven, but with hell's flames licking me all over. I was in the throes of orgasm very quickly, but it felt like it lasted a really, really long time with both of them filling me and me spilling my load onto the bed.

"That really happened?" I say before thinking.

Taichou is blushing and looks floored, but he also looks a little happy too.

"You see," Satoshi says, smirking, "You did get to have some illicit fun before being called to serve his majesty. You even had your darling Renji before and didn't know it."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better about spending the rest of my days with someone I will never love?" Taichou asks, the sadness coming back.

"Well," Satoshi says, his smugness making me want to slug him, "There are still a few days before we reach the palace. I am sure you will be in a better frame of mind by then. For now, let's retire and get some rest."

"But we just got here," I say, then I notice it's a lot later than it should be.

What the hell were we doing all of that time?

Is it just me, or is Aizen not the only one manipulating our memories?

When I get back to my room to change and dress, the answer is more than clear in the dampness between my legs and the ache in my bottom.

I've got to talk to Taichou before we see that guy again. Something really strange is going on here!


	5. Love as Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I think the title says everything!

The next day is filled with public appearances, basically time that Taichou gets paraded around dressed in fancy clothes so that everyone gets to see the beauty that will, very soon, be lining his majesty's bed. It isn't enough that he's got to be so damned beautiful and not mine, the guy who gets him has to wave him cruelly in my face, cause remember, the king knows Taichou is in love with me, not him. I guess the king has a little bit of jealousy about that. I'd be sorry, but the very fact he's torturing me the way he is, making me part of my lover's sexual training for someone else, tells me he's just looking for a reason to execute me. If I fuck up and do anything I'm not supposed to, I'm dead and his hands are ominously clean. I'm surprised that I'm still alive right now. I've already stepped over the line more than once on this trip. Does he want my execution to be part of the wedding ceremony or something?

It doesn't do any good to wonder, so I go back to wondering what's up with his majesty's personal relationship counselor. He never appears with Taichou in public. He only appears before or after, whenever we can work in time for a session. As we get closer to the royal realm, the schedule gets crazier and crazier. So do the thoughts I'm having about this guy.

He's sexy as hell and even more scary. And the last few sessions have ended the same way, with me waking up already in my quarters, lying naked in my bed and with copious amounts of cum between my legs. I'd call him on it, but there's usually a warm, sweet taste in my mouth too, and my cock smells like Taichou. I haven't got the slightest idea what to do, because if we are having sex in those sessions, then Taichou and I could both be executed right alongside this guy...unless the king is purposely having him do this. But why? I can't get why he would let his servant and his future consort's boyfriend raid the incoming consort's goodies the way we apparently are. I guess he's gunning for me. But I can't save myself if he is, so I guess I'll just have to enjoy it while it lasts.

It would just be much better if I could remember what I was being set up to be executed for.

Is that part of the cruelty?

I'm still pondering that as our last appearance of the day ends and Taichou and I head back to shower and change for our evening session. Taichou is really quiet as we head towards our quarters. It's been getting worse every day, and I can just feel his misery as we part ways. When he shows up naked for our counseling session, he doesn't even seem to notice that Satoshi has me tied up in leather restraints on his bed. Satoshi takes a look at his numb expression and frowns in a way that conjures really scary memories.

For a second, I'm back at Soukyoku Hill, holding Rukia against my injured body as Aizen Sousuke walks towards us in slow steps.

"It's all right," he assures me, "You don't have to let go. I'll just take your arms along with her."

Yeah, that's where I've seen that look before. I have to remind myself that Aizen is still in Muken. Apparently, even helping in the war against the quincies wasn't enough to get him a get out of jail free card. I'd feel kinda sorry about him getting used and screwed over like that if he hadn't screwed us and all of Soul Society over like he did. Hey, turnabout's fair play, right?

Satoshi moves until he's standing just in front of Taichou. He keeps looking into Taichou's strangely lifeless eyes and he says something. I don't know what it is, but it makes Taichou fall into his arms and rest his head on the guy's shoulder. It's strange how sweet and scary a moment it is, seeing Satoshi just comfort him this way. He stands there, holding Taichou against him, running gentle fingers through his hair and speaking into his ear. Taichou's body relaxes against his and the two stay like that for awhile. I'm just starting to think they've forgotten little ol' me being tied up nearby, when Taichou suddenly steps back and seems to come out of the haze he was in. He blinks a couple of times, like he just lost track of things for a few seconds and he looks at Satoshi questioningly.

"Did you say something?" he asks, like he has no idea that just a moment ago the guy was holding and comforting him.

"Oh," Satoshi says, smirking and winking at me, "it was nothing."

So, he meant for me to see.

Why? What's the guy up to?

I mean, maybe he wanted me to see that Taichou's really not doing well so that I can be more help. Or maybe he was showing me so that I'd realize he really is trying to help Taichou adjust to what's happening to him. I don't know exactly what that wink meant, and I don't have time to think about it as Taichou's eyes look down at me as if seeing me there, tied up and naked, for the first time.

"I don't think I need to ask what this is," he sighs wearily, "His majesty enjoys bondage?"

Satoshi shrugs.

"It is a common fetish, I suppose. But luckily for you, he enjoys both dominating and submitting. So, we will be pretending for now that Renji is the king and you are meant to please him by lovingly dominating him."

I can barely hold back a shit eating grin because I think my whole relationship with Taichou has been him kinda lovingly dominating me...even when he didn't know he was doing it. I think it amuses him too, because the sadness goes out of his eyes as he moves closer and picks up a riding crop. He stands between my parted thighs, letting those pretty eyes rake down over my helpless body and he caresses my cheek lightly, then runs the tip under my chin, lifting it. Keeping his expression calm and quiet, he slides the crop down to tease my nipples, doing it so slowly and methodically, he has me hot, painfully hard and panting in a matter of moments. He slides the crop along my inner thigh and I know all he has to do is touch me down there and I'll lose it completely.

Turn's out just his voice undoes me.

"You are beautiful..."

I barely hear the belated Your Majesty he tacks on.

"Oh my," Satoshi purrs, and I can see he's extremely turned on, "I don't think you need any more practice with domination. You are terribly proficient, aren't you?"

"But this is my love...erm...this is Renji," he objects, "Won't it be different with the king?"

Satoshi gives him an odd look.

"You don't need to worry about that," he says cryptically, "Let's move on, shall we?"

He comes to me and starts undoing the restraints. In a few minutes, it's Taichou who's lying on his back in the heavy leather restraints. He should look more vulnerable with his thighs held apart and his most delicate parts exposed, but he seems to have regained some of that steel I love about him. He keeps a quiet, strong expression, even as helpless as he should look. Satoshi is clearly impressed and makes a sound of approval.

"Oh, I think his majesty will be very pleased," he comments, "You are the perfect image of strength, even when you are helpless and forced to submit. Nothing will shatter that ice that is around your heart, will it?"

Taichou looks up at him without answering for a moment, then takes our collective breath away.

"An icy heart is only melted by the warmth of true love. However my true love is taken away, it will wrap my heart in ice no one can melt. That is the strength of true love that shatters whatever lies we are forced to tell, is it not?"

Satoshi's lips curl into a wicked smile.

"Oh, you are cruel," he breathes, stepping forward so that he's between Taichou's parted thighs and glaring and smiling down at him, "As much as you will obey your king, you will find your ways to remind him that while your body belongs to him, your heart will remain the domain of another for all eternity. How naughty, Byakuya. How deliciously rebellious! His majesty will be very, very pleased."

"He will be pleased to know I am still in love with another?" Taichou asks.

Why does he suddenly look scared?

All of a sudden, he looks terrified.

"Let me up!" he gasps, looking nothing at all like the strong person he was a few seconds ago, "Let me up now!"

"Oh no," Satoshi says, his eyes darkening and glaring down at Taichou, "you are not going anywhere. You are staying right here."

Taichou freezes, something I haven't seen him do since As Nodt hit him with one of those dastardly thorns of his and filled him with naked terror right in front of me.

"Damn you, let me up!" Taichou yells, starting to struggle against the heavy bonds.

He sucks in a surprised breath as the crop snaps in Satoshi's hand, stinging his bare hip and leaving an angry red mark.

"Do I have your attention now?" Satoshi asks in a dead serious voice that makes Taichou pause and stare at him silently, "His majesty knows everything about you. He has watched you from the moment you were born and has followed every step you've taken. He knows all parts of your soul, all of your weaknesses, and to make you submit, he will use any and all of them. You must also understand that he knows just how to make your beloved Renji disappear from your mind and from the three worlds in a heartbeat. You truly are helpless before him, Byakuya. That is true domination."

He pauses to let the words sink in.

"But consider that even knowing of your love for Renji, he has done nothing to harm him. In fact, he has included Renji in your sexual training and has had me work with you both so that he could assess you even more closely. The result of that analysis is this."

He pulls a small scroll, I don't know from where since we're all buck naked, but it's there, just the same. He opens it and reads it to us, leaving us stunned and not even knowing how to react.

By order of His Royal Majesty, King Tatsuo, the commoner, Abarai Renji, is called to act as a concubine to the soon to be royal couple. The king's personal relationship counselor will hereby add the training of Abarai Renji for inclusion in the royal household.

Concubine?

But doesn't that mean I have to...?

Oh.

Fuck.

"But I'm a commoner," I mumble.

"You are still his subject," Satoshi reminds me in a stern voice, "and that means that you are to obey his command. It seems that Tatsuo-sama deems you two to be inseparable, so he has decided to just have you come along and be part of this as well, although, because you are a commoner, you will be designated a concubine, not a legal spouse."

"You wanna explain to me exactly what that means?" I ask, "I mean, I know it involves sex, but will I be having to get pregnant too?"

It's a fair question. Not that it matters what the answer is. I'm still on the hook here.

"A royal concubine is a commoner who shares a sexual relationship with the king and, with the king's permission, the consort. A concubine is subject to the will of the royal couple, but is considered superior to the royal servants. The concubine is never acknowledged in public and will make no public displays or announcement of his or her position. To anyone but the royal staff, the royal concubine is just termed a royal attendant whenever referred to in polite company."

"Renji shouldn't be forced to do something like this!" Taichou objects, "I am from a noble family, given in fealty to the king, himself, and required to..."

"His Royal Majesty's word is law," Satoshi says, cutting him off, "You know that very well. He has said that he wishes Abarai Renji to be your and his concubine, so that is what will be. That being said, we are free to abandon some of our restraint and work on some sexual techniques His Majesty will expect the two of you to have mastered."

"We're gonna have sex?" I say dizzily.

I mean, I suspect we've been having sex already, but this is...well, it's...I mean, I'm going to remember this, right? I get to be with Taichou and I'll remember it happening.

"Close your mouth and stop drooling, Renji," Satoshi scolds me, snapping me back to reality, "Now, His Majesty sometimes will like to see you two play together as he watches. So, I will play the part of the king and you will tease Byakuya with the implements you see over to the side of the bed. Go on now. Try something."

I look helplessly at Taichou, who rolls his eyes and refuses to look back at me. He glares at me out of the corner of an eye as I pick up the riding crop (Hey, like I said earlier, turnaround is fair play!) and a large feather. Satoshi frowns and puts a hand on my arm to stop me, then hands me a restraint ring. I can't look at Taichou as I move over and stand between his parted thighs, the ring in my hand and his vulnerable privates blushing (Okay, yeah, I peeked...) at the thought of wearing that thing, even more at watching me put it on him! But we have no choice, right? So, I swallow hard and slide it onto his already thick cock, suffering a really bad ache between my own legs as he flinches and clenches his jaw, but doesn't say a word.

Satoshi sits down in a chair where he has a perfect view of both me and what I'll be doing and he nods for me to begin when ready. Only damned thing is, I suddenly feel my heart pounding and my cock swelling and I can't make myself move right away. I try to summon a sly or charming look, but I feel scared as hell, touching what doesn't belong to me, and while he's still pissed about having to wear that restraint. I tilt my head a little and manage a smirk as I use the crop to tuck a few stray hairs behind one flushed ear. I caress his cheek, then let the crop slide down the side of his neck. I snap it suddenly against the table next to the bed, making him flinch and his eyes widen. Then I lean over him and begin to trace the perfect lines of his lovely, pale torso with the feather, brushing the soft part along like it's a paintbrush and I'm an artist painting his greatest masterpiece. I can't take credit for Byakuya's beauty. But I can fully appreciate it, looking down at him and touching every little bit. He must like what he sees in my eyes, because his own get darker and more smoky. He doesn't jump or startle when I start to stimulate his already erect, pink nipples. He just looks up at me through those dark, hungry eyes and lets out a very soft sound of mingled pleasure and deeper desire. Just that sound moves me closer, so that we're...well, we're touching down there. He sucks in a piqued breath and as much as the restraints allow, he moves to create some friction as I continue to tease him with the feather...just light, gentle touches that move slowly down from his erect nipples, to the soft, sensitive belly, then follow the line of dark hairs down to within an inch of the most dangerous place in the three worlds for a commoner who's touching the king's property. But he did say for us to learn to please him. It's all in the line of duty, so I forge ahead, teasing the damp and leaking head of his cock and watching his back arch and his body strain. I can feel what else is going on down there too. It's a breathtaking moment.

Apparently, Satoshi thinks so too.

He sits in the nearby chair, watching with aroused eyes and caressing himself.

"Prepare him," Satoshi orders me.

My jaw hurts from how hard it hits the floor.

"We're...I'm gonna...?" I stammer.

Satoshi's smile gets a shade more wicked.

"Well, His Majesty wants the two of you to put on a good show sometimes, so you will need to practice for that."

"I'm gonna...?"

I just can't believe it.

"You are going to practice making love to him in those restraints so that when you are asked to entertain His Royal Majesty, you will not embarrass yourself or annoy him with your incompetence. Don't worry, you've been made a concubine. You are allowed to touch the consort with permission. You have permission."

"But..."

"We don't have all night. Byakuya needs to rest before tomorrow's appearances," Satoshi says impatiently, "Now, if you can't do this properly, I will just have to do it myself to show you how."

"No!" I yell, then I flush about as red as my hair and apologize, "It's fine. I can do it...erm...I can..."

"Go on then," Satoshi urges me.

I take a breath and get hit with a sweet rush of sakura that beckons me closer. Taichou's eyes are on mine now and even though he looked pissed before, a blissful look crosses over his handsome face as I find the bottle of lubricant and slide a slicked finger into his tight entrance. He's putty in my hands in moments, going hazy-eyed and panting softly as I thrust that finger in and out of him, pushing in deep to tease his sensitive prostate, then adding a second finger and pumping harder. He's moaning and writhing, and cursing me for that little ring wrapped around his angry cock as I move into position. Then, as I start to make my entry, Satoshi's arms wrap around me from behind and his privates press up against my bottom, warning me that we've been a little too good at provoking him. He moves so that I'm joined with Taichou and trapped between the two of them.

"When Tatsuo-sama sees you like this, he will sometimes join you," he hisses in my ear, "Just relax and pretend I am the king. Be sure you refer to him always as Your Majesty."

"Y-your M-majesty," I manage in a shaky voice as he holds me still and prepares me, then slowly slides his cock into my dampened bottom.

I'd be lying if I said it doesn't feel good having him thrusting deep inside me while I'm inside the beautiful love of my life. Satoshi moves his hips to get us started and the feeling is so good, I can't hold back a deep groan of contentment. I can see Taichou looking up at my expression and sliding a hand down to free himself from the ring. Satoshi's hand wraps around mine that is somehow still holding the riding crop. It snaps and Taichou flinches, causing almost painful tightness around my cock that makes me gasp and freeze. But Satoshi, our stand-in king, is the one in control, setting the pace and doing his darnedest to find some uncharted territory inside me. He keeps us going until he and I are about at the ends of our endurance and Taichou is making the most wonderful and erotic sounds I ever heard come from the man. I can tell the sounds have gotten to Satoshi when he suddenly pulls the restraining ring free and quickens the pace of his movements. It only takes a few more thrusts and the three of us climax together. Stars erupt in front of my eyes and I fall onto Taichou's chest, howling like a moon-drunk wolf and loosing myself violently. I feel the warm evidence of Taichou's release as Satoshi's heat threatens to incinerate my insides.

It's a while before any of us can move, and when we do, it's Satoshi who moves first. He rises off my back and lets out a contented sigh, then instructs us to go to his shower with him and clean up. His shower is huge and fits all there of us nicely. We take our time and at Satoshi's direction, we wash each other. I can see how this will be an important part of our bonding with the king. It's sweet and caretaking to bathe a lover. And even though Satoshi is a stand in, it feels good having him there.

I think I'm going to miss him when we arrive at the palace and he's not included in our sexual play anymore. He really is sexy and talented in the love department.

"Well, this has been a very good session," Satoshi complements us, "I think His Majesty has a lot to look forward to."

His eyes reflect complete surprise when Taichou gives him a little almost smile.

"Arigatou," he says gratefully, "I do feel much better about my new place in the Royal family. Please thank His Majesty for sending you. I am coping much better after your intercession."

"Why Byakuya," Satoshi says, smiling in a way that is both devilishly handsome and scary as hell, "it is my pleasure to assist you."


End file.
